


I Need Them, But I Need You Too

by this_is_alx



Series: Sterek Week June 23-29 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Applying to College, Cora and Derek are Twins, Day 3, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Alive Laura Hale, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, No age difference, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_alx/pseuds/this_is_alx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles promised each other that they would apply to the same colleges so that they could be together. </p>
<p>Laura lives in New York and Cora is planning to follow her there. Besides Peter who is as absentee as ever, they're the only family Derek has left. Derek can't imagine living on the other side of the country from them so he applies to NYU without Stiles knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Them, But I Need You Too

“I applied to NYU.”

 

Stiles froze, the handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth. He and Derek were wrapped around each other on his bed, binge watching Game of Thrones on his laptop.

 

Slowly, Stiles pulled himself from Derek’s arms and turned to stare incredulously at his boyfriend.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Derek’s eyes darted towards the door. He always sought out exits when he was nervous. “I’m sorry, I should have told you,” he began. “I still applied to all of the schools I told you about. I just...applied to NYU too.”

 

Stiles dropped the popcorn back into the bowl, no longer feeling particularly hungry.

 

Derek pulled a deep breath in through his nose. Stiles’ silence unnerved him.

 

“I know we said we’d do the same schools so we could be together or at least close by but Laura loves New York and she thinks NYU would be really good for me. And Cora’s applying there too and to a bunch of other schools in New York. Laura’s boyfriend dumped her and it’ll just be her and Cora all alone in the city. I...I just…” Derek trailed off.

 

Stiles’ heart clenched at the obvious strain in Derek’s voice. He understood. Derek’s parents had died years ago, back when he and Stiles were only friends. Derek and his sisters lived with their uncle Peter who was too young to be anything resembling a decent parent. Derek, Laura, and Cora meant everything to each other.

 

With a small sigh, Stiles laid back into Derek’s arms. “Okay,” he said.

 

“Okay?” Derek asked, his weariness evident in his voice, “You’re not mad at me?”

 

“Sure I am,” Stiles said honestly. “But I’m only mad that you didn’t tell me. I get it, Derek. They need you and you need them.” He leaned up to place a soft kiss to Derek’s cheek. Derek’s arms tightened around him.

 

“What about us?” Derek asked, hesitantly. Stiles remained silent for a minute and Derek’s arms loosened as if he expected Stiles to pull himself from them. “It doesn’t mean - I mean... I might not even get in.”

 

“You’re amazing,” Stiles said, smiling softly. “They’d be insane not to accept you.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Derek said.

 

Stiles shifted so that he and Derek were face to face. Derek looked around nervously. “Der, look at me,” Stiles said gently. He waited until their eyes locked and brought a hand up to rest against Derek’s face. “You aren’t going to lose me, okay? Ever. You go to NYU and we’ll Skype every day. I’ll find an internship in the city for the summer and we’ll take one of those romantic carriage rides around Central Park.”

 

“Long distance never works,” Derek said sadly.

 

“Well obviously whoever said that doesn’t know us.”

 

Derek, who always expected the worst in every situation, didn’t looked convinced. Stiles did the only thing he knew to convey his love: slammed their lips together in a passionate, love-filled kiss. When they broke apart, they were both panting. Stiles leaned down to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders, their cheeks pressed together and his lips by Derek’s ear.

  
“What’s a few years apart when we have our entire lives to be together,” Stiles whispered. 

* * *

 

Find me on tumblr [here](http://this-is-alx.tumblr.com/). 

Find out more about Sterek Week [here](http://sterekweek.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short and kind of rushed. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
